Unwanted
by auntie callisto
Summary: A pre- love-slave-programming Zev story. Warning: kind of sad


**_UNWANTED_**

"Right this way, your Greatness," a voice echoed down the long corridor. Over three hundred thousand females of thousands of species crowded a relatively small room. They had been undressed and bathed in the large communal wash chambers and now they waited impatiently, nervously for His Greatness, the King of Maru-Dab to arrive.

One young human-looking woman was becoming extremely nervous. If His Greatness chose her as one of his next few wives, her wish would be granted. She wasn't particularly interested in being a devoted slave to the King, but that would buy her way out of the wife bank on B3K, and anything was better than staying here she decided. The double sliding doors opened and the woman in charge of the wife bank entered, directly behind His Greatness. As a sign of respect, she walked behind him. "As you can see, there is a wide selection of specimens. We have something for just about everyone."

"Human," he commanded. Immediately, everyone that wasn't human left through a pair of sliding back doors. His Greatness paced back and forth, examining the remaining _specimens_. "Tall," His Greatness said next. All the shorter women left. Fifteen-year-old Zev Belringer was now actually a little hopeful. Perhaps this was her day to be chosen. Subconsciously, she stood up straight a little more. 

His Greatness took a little more time in examining the specimens. His next commands rid the room of many specimens. _Taller_, _red hair_, _blue eyes, big breasts_. The few remaining specimens numbered to about fifty. Though her face showed no emotion, inside she felt _something_. If she had known what it was called, she would have said that she was smiling inside. 

His Greatness paced the aisle in between the rows of women. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught one woman smiling at him. He turned to face her slowly. Zev looked straight ahead again, but when His Greatness kept staring at her, she found her eyes drawn back to him. Zev smiled again, and when His Greatness smiled in return she felt something akin to fear. His face changed to one of disgust and hate. He spat at her. 

"Thin," he commanded. Zev and half of the other women were led back to their barracks. On her way out, Zev felt _something else _where the _something_ otherwise known as hope had been. There was a hotness behind her eyes now and though she fought to stop it, she knew she would make "eye-water" again. It happened every time she like this. 

"Wait! Don't go just yet!" she called after the guard who had locked her in her cell. He turned back. "I have a question." The guard said nothing, but seemed interested. Zev continued. "Why are women who look like me never chosen?" The guard laughed harshly at that. Then, in answer to her question he pointed to a mirror. Above the mirror were the words "This is what you look like." Then he pointed to a poster of a beautiful, sexy looking, thin woman that served to remind the specimens. The poster read "This is what you **_want_**__ to look like." Zev ducked her head and flushed, whispering something. "What?"

"I said, I don't understand" she said a little louder, admitting her naivete. "Yea, you wouldn't," he made a disgusted snort, and muttered "Holo-care trash" under his breath. He turned to go back to his station. "Wait, you didn't answer me." "I don't have to," he said, walking away. "Why?" she called as he left, "Why are we never chosen?" The guard turned back.

"Do you really want to know?" 

"Yes."

"Women like you are ugly, do you get it now? You're undesirable. Disgusting. Worthless. You don't deserve to live." With that said, he left.

  
  


She glanced in the mirror. _This is what you look like_. Her reflection seemed to mock her. Hollow eyes stared back at Zev. They were empty, devoid of emotion. Devoid of hope. She felt the _something else_ again, but this time there was no eye-water accompanying it. Zev stared back at her own eyes. The guard's last sentence made Zev see a truth she had always known but had never admitted. "I don't want to live."

  
  
  
  


**DISCLAIMER**-

** I don't own anything.

** His greatness and the planet of Maru-Dab are made up, they do not exist in the two universes

** I'm not certain of the spelling of 'Zev' aka 'Xev' and I don't know about her last name either, that's what I think I heard them call her in the first movie when she's being sentenced.

** The term "Holo-care trash" was meant as a derogatory term similar to "trailer trash". (Not that there's anything wrong with trailers, so don't stone me you hicks, it hurts!)

** Obviously Zev is not human (not from Earth) but what would you call her "B3K-an"?? Probably. But for the purpose of this story she is human. At least she's not part cluster lizard yet anyway.

** And finally, I apologize to any and all fellow 'Zev' aka 'Xev' fans, for my mistreatment and beratement of the beloved love-slave. (So please don't put pipe bombs in your reviews, they hurt just as much as a stoning does.)


End file.
